Crap potion
by LalaGmz
Summary: ¿Existe un método para someter a la ruidosa china? Quizá Sougo lo encontró, o quizás no. / Continuación de "Jamás subestimes a un sádico, y menos si es un oficial de policía" Capítulo 3 UP!
1. Nunca dejes que un sádico te invite a su

**Disclaimer: **_Gintama es propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi._

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje explícito y mención de contenido explícito.

Basado un poco en el arco _Love Potion _capítulos 492-496 del manga. No es estrictamente necesario haberlo leído, sin embargo ayuda un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Crap Potion<strong>

X

I Nunca dejes que un sádico te invite a su habitación

.

Decir que Sougo estaba más que frustrado en los últimos días era poco, porque desde aquel encuentro con la niña china, se había planteado como objetivo someterla, sin embargo, el shinsengumi sabía perfectamente que intentar convertirla en sumisa era incluso más difícil que el manga tuviera alguna trama coherente, y eso era decir bastante. El vice-comandante demoniaco estaba aún más preocupado por la actitud ausente de Sougo, con decir que ya estaba considerando ayudarle al castaño con su plan de asesinarse a sí mismo, porque el pelinegro misteriosamente extrañaba los intentos de asesinato tres veces al día que sufría gracias al chico.

La rutina era simple, Okita salía a patrullar por las calles de Edo y regresaba a su habitación una vez terminada, Hijikata preguntándose qué diablos hacía, lo observaba cavilar en silencio. Así eran todos los días para el capitán de la primera división. Sin embargo, ese día, el adicto al cigarrillo mencionó algo que le causó interés.

–Sougo, algo pasó con Kondo-san –dijo Tōshirō con aparente calma–. Tenemos que ir por él.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó inexpresivo.

–En Yoshiwara –respondió Hijikata dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

–¿Qué hace allí?

–Algo como una droga que es una poción de amor, algo así.

–¿Poción de amor?

–Realmente no sé Sougo –dijo exasperado–, la cosa es que aparentemente el Yorozuya solucionó todo y después de tanto alboroto como que todo resultó bien.

–¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros? ¿No se supone que ninguna fuerza policial está permitida en Yoshiwara?

–Mierda Sougo, no es eso –suspiró–. Tenemos que recoger a Kondo-san, no sé en qué problema se metió con esa mujer gorila, pero ahora ella es quién lo acosa.

Un poco fastidiado, Sougo se levantó y siguió al pelinegro, no lo hacía por ese bastardo, realmente lo hacía por Kondo. Ambos caminaron hacia Yoshiwara, Una vez llegaron, a pesar de que todo estaba solucionado, observaron la ciudad casi en cenizas, Okita preguntó acerca de la dichosa poción de amor, que consistía en una especie de incienso que al inhalarse causaba enamoramiento con la primera persona que viera. Mientras Hijikata recogía a un desnudo Kondo, y se marchaba, Sougo sonreía con una brillante idea en mente, recogió un pequeño corazón que quedaba en los escombros y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Ahora tenía la estrategia perfecta para dominar a la quisquillosa Yato.

–Debo advertirte –dijo de repente la anciana cortesana que le dio la información–, he visto los efectos de esa droga, y por algo está prohibida, es demasiado peligrosa, sin embargo, ya que tanto insistes, además de llevarte _Aizen Kou_, llévate _Aidan Kou[1]_ por si te arrepientes de haber hecho enamorar a esa chica que tienes en mente.

Sougo tomó la cajita de la anciana y le sonrió.

–Aunque no creo que realmente necesites una poción para enamorar a una mujer –dijo la anciana, arrodillada -de alguna manera-, mirando a Sougo–, yo soy una mujer experimentada, usted pídame lo que desee, maestro.

De nuevo el "_efecto M_", esta vez en una vieja.

Sin embargo, Sougo ignoró olímpicamente a la nueva senil sumisa, porque en su mente sólo visualizaba a la pequeña pelirroja hipnotizada haciendo todo lo que él le pidiera, rogando y suplicando, y él demasiado satisfecho al cumplir su objetivo. Sí, ese era el plan perfecto.

Kagura estaba muy feliz, caminando por las calles de Edo, suerte que lo del asunto de Yoshiwara se había resuelto hacía algunas semanas, y aunque recordaba cierta escena con Shinpachi, decidió borrarla de su mente. De verdad las pociones de amor eran muy peligrosas, tanto que la hicieron sentirse atraída al cuatro-ojos, bueno en realidad fueron sus gafas demasiado _cool_ las que la cautivaron. Con una mueca de asco quitó esa imagen de su cabeza, poco quería saber de amor, de gafas y de pociones de mierda. No había vuelto a saber del sádico y eso era realmente un alivio, así que estaba más alegre que de costumbre, un descanso de todo y alejada de las preocupaciones. Así es como tenía que vivir la reina de Kabuki-chō.

No obstante su felicidad se fue al diablo, cuando _anego_ -es decir, Otae- le pidió ir al cuartel del Shinsengumi a colocar de nuevo una orden de restricción de 50 metros al gorila acosador. Kagura bufó frustrada, pero era una petición de Tae, a quien respetaba bastante, así que resignada se dirigió hacia el lugar.

No contaba con que de turno estuviese nada más y nada menos que el sádico enfermo que quiso violarla la otra vez. Torció el gesto iracunda.

–Maldita sea, me tenía que encontrar justo con este pedazo de mierda –bufó enojada.

–A mí también me alegra verte, China –dijo con tono neutral y una leve sonrisa–. Y lo digo en serio, no esperaba que fueses a venir, pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte.

–No me importa que tengas en tu maldita mente –dijo descargando con fuerza unos papeles–, yo sólo vengo a ponerle una caución al gorila acosador por parte de _anego_.

–Oh claro –respondió Sougo, recibiendo los papeles como si no fueran nada–, pero una vez terminemos con esto, tendrás que devolverme el favor.

–¡¿Qué tal si te lo devuelvo dejándote estéril, estúpido mocoso?!

–No es lo que tengo en mente –dijo con una sutil sonrisa–, pienso en algo divertido para los dos.

–Pedazo de idiota, deja de hablar mierda, y piensa con la cabeza si es que tienes algo en ella.

–Exactamente, ¿a qué cabeza te refieres? Porque con ambas, déjame decirte que pienso muy bien.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kagura quedó estática y se sonrojó violentamente, _«¡Maldito sádico pervertido!» _renegó en su mente, sin embargo en el exterior estaba paralizada tratando de entender por qué diablos tenía que reaccionar así cuando el estúpido policía le hablaba de temas por el estilo.

–Bien China, ya que aceptaste esperar, ya vuelvo con lo del papeleo de la mujer gorila.

Kagura bufó, no sabía que intenciones tenía el sádico, pero lo que sabía muy bien es que no le convenía estar allí. De repente sintió un olor extraño, y hacia sus pequeñas fosas nasales llegó una pequeña cantidad de humo. Específicamente humo color rosa.

–¡Sádico imbécil! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa puta poción que hace enamorar a la gente?

No hubo respuesta, Sougo estaba muy ocupado buscando látigos, velas, cadenas y otras cosas así.

–¡Respóndeme maldita sea! Pero ya verás, no abriré los ojos, mientras no vea a nadie mientras el efecto pasa, todo estará bien –dijo con orgullo, para luego reír con un "Buajajajaja" o intento de risa maligna.

No obstante, Okita sabía que la hiperactiva Yato abriría los ojos tarde o temprano, así que con paciencia tomó una gargantilla atada a una cadena metálica y volvió al lugar en donde estaba la pelirroja. Con cuidado el castaño se acercó a ella, evitando todos los golpes a ciegas que ella le propinaba.

–¡Hijo de puta! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡O te juro que te agarraré y te cortaré en pedacitos tus preciadas joyas!

–Cálmate China, si no peleas, será mejor, tienes que ser más mansa.

–¡Ni en sueños seré tu masoquista!

Kagura, sin ver nada, mandaba puños al azar, hasta que sintió que una cadena hacía _click_ en su cuello. El bastardo la había encadenado cual animal. Sin poder evitarlo, abrió sus orbes azules, para encontrarse con una auténtica mirada sádica y satisfecha del castaño. Un nanosegundo lo maldijo, y al instante había caído enamorada.

Si, ese era el "efecto M" potenciado con una maldita poción de amor. O poción de mierda.

Kagura fijó sus ojos zafiro a los carmín del policía.

_«Sus ojos son hermosos, son como la sangre. Su cara de niña de alguna manera se ve tan atractiva y tan cool. Su cuerpo… ¿Podré besarlo?»_

–Anda, di lo que quieres China.

–Sá-sádico…

–Sougo-sama –interrumpió Okita.

–So-sougo… Sádico-sama, ¿puedo darte un… be…beso?

El castaño sonrió y arqueó una ceja. No pudo evitar que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigiera a su cabeza, y no estamos hablando de la cabeza de arriba. Mierda, de verdad le excitaba ver esa faceta sumisa y tímida en la pelirroja. Hacía unos días había reconocido que en verdad se sentía atraído por esa pequeña bestia, pero ahora, verla sonrojada pidiéndole un beso, lo llevó más allá del sólo gusto, quería tomarla, allí mismo, y esta vez nada los iba a interrumpir.

–¿Es eso lo que deseas, China? –preguntó con autosuficiencia, la chica asintió con vergüenza–. Está bien, podrás hacerlo cuando me sirvas como yo quiero, pero antes, vamos a mi habitación.

Llevó a la pelirroja de la cadena cual perro y la adentró a su habitación. Sí que se divertiría, bueno al menos el tiempo que durara el efecto de la pócima, ya después podría despedirse de sus preciadas bolas doradas, claro, si la Yato estaba consciente cuando la poción dejara de funcionar, si no lo estaba –lo cual era la idea- la dejaría en su casa, como si nada hubiese pasado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

[1] Aizen Kou – poción de amor. Aidan Kou – poción de desamor (?) que revierte Aizen Kou.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N/A: Por algunas peticiones y un momento de creatividad infinita, decidí hacer la continuación de "**_Jamás subestimes a un sádico, y menos si es un oficial de policía_" es una idea algo loca, que espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo es rango T, pero el próximo será clasificado como M, supongo ya sabrán por qué. ****


	2. La falta de experiencia no es absolutame

**Disclaimer: **_Gintama es propiedad del autor gorila, Sorachi Hideaki._

**Advertencias: M** Lenguaje explícito y contenido explícito.

* * *

><p><strong>Crap Potion<strong>

X

II La falta de experiencia no es absolutamente mala

.

Una vez en la habitación del castaño, Kagura se quedó quieta mirando a su alrededor, el futon recogido, y el armario en el que estuvo metida un rato, se sintió extraña al estar de nuevo en la habitación de Sougo, entonces lo miró con ojos suplicantes, Okita entendió el mensaje.

–Arrodíllate y quítate la ropa.

Exigió con voz severa, esa sonrisa cruel inigualable dibujada en su rostro. Mentiría realmente, si dijera que no estaba emocionado con todo lo que estaba pasando justo en ese momento. La pelirroja obediente, acató la orden, y apoyándose en ambas rodillas comenzó a quitarse sus vestimentas chinas, quedando únicamente en paños menores. Sougo se relamió los labios ante semejante escena. Una vez la niña terminó, lo miró interrogante.

–Bien hecho China, eres muy obediente –sonrió de medio lado–, pero aún no te quites la ropa interior.

Kagura satisfecha por el reconocimiento de su "amo" sonrió y lo miró directo a los ojos. El shinsengumi, excitado se acercó a la chica y comenzó a delinear su cuerpo con sus dedos, pasando por las mejillas, los labios, el cuello, los hombros, el vientre, y ahí se detuvo. Cavilaba con delirio como quedaría la suave y blanca piel de porcelana de la pelirroja con unos morados y golpes. Quería dejar de imaginarlo, así que rápidamente empujó a la Yato bajo su cuerpo y empezó a besar y lamer el níveo cuello. La sostuvo con fuerza por los hombros, enterrando sus dedos en el brazo ajeno, Kagura soltó un gemido de dolor. Después de unos minutos, cuando Sougo estuvo satisfecho, se levantó y le ordenó arrodillarse de nuevo, el se sentó y la miró fijamente.

–¿Estás satisfecha?

Kagura negó lentamente, Sougo sonrió.

–Lo pensé, pero como yo comencé, es tu turno de agradecerme.

La pelirroja pasó saliva. Okita soltó su correa, desapuntó el pantalón, bajó su bragueta y se acomodó en el suelo.

–Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Kagura se ruborizó, y lentamente bajó la mirada al pantalón de Sougo. Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

–¿Qué esperas que no lo haces? –indagó serio, la Yato inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.

–Es… que… no sé cómo hacerlo –soltó con voz queda.

–¿Hablas sin mi permiso? –la chica lo miró asustada, él sonrió sutilmente, se estaba divirtiendo–. Acércate.

Kagura obedeció y se acercó tímidamente hacia el regazo del chico, él le indicó sentarse en él y agarró una de sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos. Realmente era increíble como esa frágil y nerviosa mano que estaba sosteniendo, era la misma que golpeaba y asesinaba sin piedad. Lentamente, guiando la mano de Kagura, la acercó a su entrepierna, y la movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Soltó un leve suspiro.

La pelirroja sentía el cálido miembro bajo su fría mano, y sentía como se ponía duro y se erguía. ¿Eso estaba bien?

Cuando Sougo creyó que Kagura había entendido el concepto, liberó su mano y la dejó continuar ella sola con el trabajo, sin embargo ella se detuvo.

–¿Por qué paras?

–Sádico, no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien –al decir esas palabras apretó suavemente su mano en la virilidad del chico, él soltó un suspiro.

–No lo estás haciendo mal, China… –dijo, y ella continuó–, sólo no te detengas.

Kagura asintió tímida, y continuó con su labor, acariciando con su mano trémula desde la punta hasta la base y viceversa. En un punto rozó suavemente las preciadas joyas y Sougo gruñó.

En el momento en el que Okita sintió que pronto llegaría, le ordenó detenerse, la jaló bruscamente de la cadena que conectaba a su cuello, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Kagura lo miró asustada por el repentino movimiento.

–Ahora usa tu boca.

–¡¿Ah?!

–Como escuchaste.

Dijo y sin darle derecho a réplicas, juntó sus labios con los de ella, y cómo lo había hecho aquel día, empezó una pelea de lenguas. Besaba con vehemencia y fiereza, ciertamente estaba demasiado excitado como para negar que esa fastidiosa y bestia china no lo estaba emocionando. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la pelirroja actuara sumisa, él aún no estaba satisfecho. Quizá la osadía y el ímpetu de la Yato le hacía falta. Se separó agitado, la niña abrió lentamente los orbes zafiro, brillantes y nublados por el deseo. A Sougo se le antojó esa imagen como más que provocativa. ¿Se estaba ablandando? No podía ser, él era un sádico por excelencia, ninguna niña china lo iba a hacer más suave.

Agarró a Kagura por el cuello y con arrebato, quitó los adornos -o cubre-penes- [1] que adornaban su cabeza, empujó la pelirroja cabeza hacia su entrepierna, y ella sorprendida por el acto se sonrojó violentamente al tener esa parte en frente.

–¿A qué esperas? ¿A que el cuatro-ojos consiga novia? Hazlo ahora.

Nerviosa, Kagura apartó la ropa interior del policía, y observó su virilidad en todo su esplendor. Dudando, acercó sus labios a la cabeza y comenzó dando besos y lamidas suaves. Sougo con el más mínimo contacto sintió llegar al límite, se apoyó en sus manos y dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza hacia atrás. Aún dubitativa y con nerviosismo, Kagura continuaba acariciando el miembro con suavidad y lentitud, de vez en cuando usaba la lengua también, enroscándola y arremolinándola por puro instinto, con miedo a errar a causa de su inexperiencia. Sin embargo Sougo estaba más que complacido, hasta el punto que la agarró del cabello y la movía con más rapidez.

Kagura empezó a sentir que su cuero cabelludo ardía, y se quejó del dolor, sin embargo, Sougo continuó jalándola con violencia. En un intento desesperado, Kagura dejó que sus dientes rozaran y lo mordió. Okita apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Qué mierda crees que haces, estúpida china?

Después de todo, el jodido incienso no era una _M_-poción o algo así.

–M-me estabas lastimando.

–No sé si lo notaste, pero esa era la intención –dijo con sarna–. Ahora, ¿vas a continuar así o vas a _querer_ hacer lo que te ordene?

_Querer._

Ahí estaba el punto, ser una masoquista implicaba sentir placer por el dolor, y desear siempre cumplir con lo que el amo quisiera, pero Sougo había cometido un error, Kagura no tenía un pelo de sumisa, así que por más que se enamorara de él, en el fondo seguía siendo una violenta y en algunos casos hasta una sádica como él.

Con cautela, Kagura volvió al miembro erecto de Okita, y continuó lamiendo chupándolo con miedo. Esta vez el castaño no la agarró de la cabeza, se limitó a dejar descansar sus brazos verla ahí agachada haciéndole una mamada. La lentitud y mesura de los movimientos de la pelirroja, de verdad lo estaba desesperando. Así, nunca llegaría.

–Kagura…–dijo apretando los dientes–, si no lo haces más rápido, yo…

La Yato estaba más o menos preparada para aumentar el ritmo del oral, pero Sougo, impaciente e irritado, la agarró de nuevo de los cabellos y la embistió con fuerza, Kagura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni defenderse. El miembro la estaba ahogando, pero ella continuaba chupándolo. Cuando la pelirroja creyó estar en su límite, Sougo se le había adelantado, y en ese momento liberó todo en la boca de la chica.

La pequeña boca de Kagura, llena de SU semen, lo excitó de sobremanera. Ella lo miraba asustada, con sus azules ojos bien abiertos. Pasó todo el líquido con una mueca de asco. Sougo sonrió levemente satisfecho con lo que acababa de pasar, pero aún no era suficiente.

–Lo has hecho muy bien, China –dijo con autosuficiencia y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas–. Ven acá, te voy a recompensar.

Kagura se acercó y se sentó en las piernas del policía. Sougo agarró una de sus temblorosas y blancas manos y la puso en su pecho, indicándole que lo tocara. Con mesura, Kagura comenzó desapuntando la chaqueta del castaño, luego la camisa y el chaleco del uniforme, fue rozando la piel caliente de su pecho, delineó las abdominales del trabajado torso y tocó levemente las tetillas. Sougo gruñó y ella continuó ensimismada en el pecho del shinsengumi. Él la agarró del trasero y enterró sus dedos, ella soltó un suave gemido por la sorpresa, mientras Sougo delineaba las curvas de su cintura y caderas. Fue infiltrando una de sus manos por la ropa interior de Kagura, mientras se acercaba al cuello y comenzaba a lamerlo. La Yato sintió que cada uno de los pelos de su piel se erizaron con el contacto, la respiración que se estrellaba con su cuello y hombros, la lengua que los humedecía, y los dientes que dejaban marca por donde pasaban.

–China…yo realmente… quiero follarte…

Sougo suspiró en el oído de la pelirroja, y ella se sonrojó violentamente al instante. Abrió lentamente sus orbes azules, nublados, cuando de repente dio un brinco y lo separó de un empujón. Sus ojos azules, ahora bien despiertos y claros lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. Ella lo observó en el suelo, con la camisa abierta y el pantalón desabrochado. _«¡No! ¡No puede ser! Yo no pude haber…» _se miró a sí misma y al verse en ropa interior trató de cubrirse con sus manos.

–¡Hijo de puta! ¡Sádico pervertido! ¡¿Qué mierda me has hecho?!

Si había un momento para correr, era ese.

Pero no, Okita Sougo no iba a escapar, mucho menos ahora que tenía unas ganas incontenibles de tirársela a como diera lugar, ella quisiera o no.

Esquivando las patadas de la pelirroja, ágilmente le agarró el sujetador y lo tiró lejos, haciendo que involuntariamente ella llevara sus manos a sus modestos pechos. Sougo sonrió al verla sonrojada y con las cejas completamente fruncidas. Sí, esa era la Kagura que más le gustaba ver.

Se acercó a ella y la agarró de los brazos, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle unos morados en su blanca piel. Se inclinó a su altura y empezó a besarle el cuello. Ella se removió, sin éxito alguno porque quedó estática cuando él le lamió la oreja.

–China… no puedes negarme que disfrutas esto –susurró y ella sintió una corriente eléctrica correr por toda su columna vertebral–. Sé buena chica –suspiró infiltrando sus manos en la intimidad de la chica–. Si ya estás mojada, no querrás que dejemos así, ¿o sí?

Kagura pasó saliva completamente nerviosa, no podía articular palabra coherente con el bastardo del sádico encima de ella, lamiendo y tocando en donde no era debido. Respiraba agitadamente.

–Sádico…yo te juro que te arrancaré las bo-¡ah! –Sougo la penetró con su dedo índice, Kagura se calló un momento, para luego seguir peleando–. Este jueguito no te va a funcionar… yo te juro… que te mataré.

–Hazlo si quieres –resopló Okita–, pero después de follarte hasta que no puedas ni caminar…

Kagura se sonrojó del coraje, y de un empujón, él quedó en el suelo y ella se ubicó encima de él… de su erección. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, sin embargo no se levantó, en lugar de eso se comenzó a mover tratando de golpearle el rostro, él lograba esquivar algunos golpes, sin embargo la fricción lo estaba matando.

–China… no me tortures así –dijo casi con dolor–. Si tú continúas… yo no podré aguantar.

La pelirroja al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, continuó meciéndose encima de él satisfecha y consciente de lo que ocasionaban sus acciones. Sougo apretó los dientes y la agarró del trasero. Se acompasó a sus movimientos y en un instante ya ambos estaban jadeando. Kagura, quien se había olvidado que no llevaba nada en la parte superior, se sorprendió cuando el policía se incorporó y atrapó uno de sus senos con su boca. Mordisqueó el pezón y succionó. Kagura se quedó quieta.

–Sádico…

–China… no te detengas…estoy… impaciente.

Sougo empujó con fuerza las caderas de la pelirroja, quien se abrazó a él dándole más acceso a su cuerpo.

–Sádico… ¿por qué…haces esto?

Él no respondió la pregunta, continuó besando el pecho de la pelirroja, sin embargo Kagura impaciente, le exigió una respuesta. Se separó y fijó sus ojos carmesí en los zafiro de ella.

–Kagura… no lo sé, yo sólo… –la abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a acariciarle sus largas piernas–, tengo ganas de comerte –dijo suavemente con la voz enronquecida.

La Yato hizo una mueca de confusión. _«¿Qué le pasa a este imbécil?»_

–Sádico, no entiendo –suspiró cuando él la empujó y la recostó en el frío piso de madera con las manos sujetas–. Tú puedes buscarte a cualquier _M_, no entiendo qué diablos quieres conmigo.

–Ya te lo dije, Kagura –ella se tensó, si no estuviera contando, diría que él había mencionado su nombre varias veces ya–. Te quiero a ti, y lo que quiero lo consigo.

Kagura frunció el ceño, estaba dispuesta a protestar cuando sintió los labios del policía en su abdomen, que fueron descendiendo hasta sus bragas. Las agarró con los dientes y se las quitó.

–Tengo que devolverte el favor.

La cara de pánico que tenía la pelirroja no podía ser comparada con nada, ni siquiera con la de Gintoki cuando por alguna loca razón el Shogun resultaba en ropa interior y en peligro. Kagura vió los ojos vino de Sougo brillantes, lo vió relamerse los labios con lujuria y lo vió acercarse a su intimidad.

Estaba perdida.

Y él estaba seguro que la Kagura que conocía, era mil veces mejor que la sumisa. Así que descartó la poción de mierda de por vida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

[1] En el capítulo 434 del manga, se menciona que los adornos que Kagura usa en la cabeza, en realidad son un tapa-rabos, guarda-penes o no sé qué carajo. xD

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N/A: Me alegra mucho que les haya interesado la continuación del fic, de verdad me hace muy feliz. Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y no duden en dejar cualquier comentario o cosa que se les ocurra. Ya sé que estuvo algo explícito jijiji, pero dejaré lo mejor para el final 3:) Saludos.**


	3. Las sumisas son aburridas, busca una chi

**Disclaimer: **_Gintama es propiedad de Sorachi-Sensei._

**Advertencias:** **MA** Lenguaje explícito y contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

><p><strong>Crap Potion<strong>

X

III Las sumisas son aburridas, busca una chica que cuando le digas "te amo" te patee las bolas

.

Kagura no supo exactamente en qué momento el sádico estaba en medio de sus piernas, besaba suavemente la cara interna de sus muslos mientras con fuerza la sujetaba por el trasero. La pelirroja apretaba los labios intentando no dejar que algún sonido saliese de sus labios, cerró los ojos mientras Sougo comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente pero sin llegar a nada concreto aún.

–S-sádico…

Con una sonrisa ladina y un tanto sádica, Okita levantó la vista hacia la pelirroja que estaba completamente sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes y suplicantes. Una idea pasó por su cabeza, y rozó lentamente con sus dedos la intimidad de la fémina, ella no pudo hacer más que gruñir de la ansiedad.

–No lo haré hasta que no me lo pidas como es debido.

Kagura frunció el ceño e hizo una mala cara ante las palabras del policía, _¿no que le iba a devolver el favor? _

–Vamos China, dilo.

–¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡NO HAY MANERA EN EL INFIERNO QUE YO TE SUPLIQUE, SÁDICO BASTARDO!

Sougo sonrió burlón y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Se acercó lentamente al oído de la pelirroja, Acomodó su cabeza en el cuello femenino y con su mano derecha comenzó a palpar la espalda y brazos de Kagura. Ella se estremeció con ese contacto y al sentirlo respirar en su nuca.

–Kagura… si no lo dices, será peor para ti –susurró con voz ronca en su oído y posteriormente lamió la oreja y el lóbulo.

–Sádico… –suspiró casi en un chillido–. No lo haré… es tu problema, tú eres quien está más… necesitado.

Okita se separó de la chica y reflexionó en un instante que si estuviera en ese momento con una sumisa estaría completamente aburrido. Se mentiría a sí mismo si no aceptaba que la osadía de Kagura lo estaba calentando a un nivel de más de 8.000 [1]. Sin embargo, si Kagura seguía negándose, se frustraría totalmente y perdería el interés. Para motivarla "un poco" volvió a sus piernas, y en la unión de estas empezó a besar su centro, la Yato estaba sorprendida, sin embargo, al instante se detuvo.

–Sádico… por… por favor –balbuceó muy por lo bajo.

El castaño sonrió con pura satisfacción, y rozó con su dedo lentamente.

–¿Qué? No te escuché China.

Kagura gruñó profiriendo una maldición ininteligible. Sougo la miraba con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja arqueada.

–Lo que… escuchaste Sádico. S-sigue… por favor…

Sougo satisfecho y sabiendo que no lograría mucho más, impaciente él mismo por probar a su contraparte, volvió a su centro, y lamió y besó como quiso, arremolinando su lengua hasta encontrar el punto de placer que ni siquiera la pelirroja creía tener. Okita se llenó de orgullo cuando Kagura dejó de luchar consigo misma y se permitió gemir suavemente. Ese sonido era música para sus oídos, incluso más que cuando escuchaba a sus pobres victimas pedir piedad.

–Kagura… no tan suave, quiero escucharte.

La pelirroja frunció las cejas y quiso renegar, pero Sougo se adelantó aumentando el ritmo y llevándola casi al orgasmo. Sin embargo, el policía se detuvo, frustrando a Kagura por completo, estaba a punto de protestar, cuando Okita se ubicó justo encima de ella, sus respiraciones chocaban, los zafiros brillantes y los carmín oscurecidos por el deseo. Con agilidad Sougo se despojó de sus prendas; pantalón, chaqueta y bóxers estampados con "S". Kagura al entender lo que estaba a punto de pasar, se incorporó bruscamente su rostro lleno de pánico mezclado con deseo. Y así comenzó la batalla campal, sólo que esta vez, no sólo habían golpes involucrados, sino caricias bruscas, mordidas y una intensa pelea de lenguas.

Ambos estaban en su límite, tanto juego previo y nada de acción verdadera los tenía estresados y frustrados. Sougo sin importarle nada más, acorraló a la pelirroja bajo él, ella con sus tímidas manos comenzó a rozar la piel ardiente de su pecho y abdomen, delineando los músculos por debajo de la camisa del policía. Aquel contacto le hizo perder la cabeza y la penetró de una sola estocada, impidiendo con un beso el grito desgarrador de la pelirroja cuando atravesó la barrera de su castidad.

.

.

.

Kagura ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se había venido, aunque más de una vez había sido frustrada con una sonrisa cruel de su contraparte. ¿Qué clase de seres son los sádicos que aguantan tanto? ¿Sería igual con Gin-chan? Bueno, en realidad ni quería saber. Ella con la sangre Yato corriendo por sus venas, había aguantado bastante, o bueno eso creía por algunas revistas triple x que había encontrado por pura casualidad entre el montón de _Shonen Jump_ de Gintoki. Sougo estaba recostado encima de ella, respiraba con dificultad mientras estiraba su mano hasta una caja de pañuelos.

–No sé por qué tengo que aguantarme tu mierda encima –gruño Kagura empujándolo con desgano–. ¿Ya es suficiente?

Sougo sonrió cansado, limpiando el resto del semen que estaba desparramado en su abdomen.

–¿Acaso quisieras ser una madre adolescente soltera? En estos días es una problemática que afecta a la sociedad –dijo con un rostro poco expresivo, para luego curvar sus labios en una sutil sonrisa.

–Idiota, ¡si supieras lo asqueroso que es y que huele! –renegó levantándose con dificultad–… espera, ¡¿a qué te refieres con soltera, bastardo?!

El castaño no respondió nada, imitó a su contraparte incorporándose con cansancio y buscando su ropa interior.

–¡Respóndeme! ¡He perdido lo más valioso que hay en mi todo gracias a ti! ¡Ya no podré ser una esposa, tienes que tomar la responsabilidad!

Sougo se atoró con el aire, y luego la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

–¿A-A qué te re-refieres, China? –balbuceó con nerviosismo, Kagura frunció el ceño, al ver la cara de horror del shinsengumi soltó una sonora carcajada y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, se agarró la barriga intentando reprimir sin éxito la burla. Okita frunció el entrecejo confundido–. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Yo no tomaría como esposa a una osada, plana y fastidiosa china.

–¡¿A quién llamas fastidiosa?! ¡Qué no se te olvide quién fue el que no pudo controlar sus malditas hormonas!

Sougo se preguntaba de dónde diablos sacaba tanta energía la niña extraterrestre para pelear. ¡Él estaba rendido! Sin embargo tenía que admitir que estaba satisfecho, jamás en su vida pensó que una chica como Kagura fuese quien despertara en él deseo como nunca lo había experimentado. No sabía a ciencia cierta que pasaría después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Había conocido a Kagura de la manera más profunda, e incluso había llegado a sentir algo por ella. No en sentido romántico, los sádicos no creen en mierdas como el amor, sino más bien algo como atracción y deseo. Pero algo que le molestaba era que no podía descifrar a la pelirroja, por lo que cualquier cosa a hacer en un futuro sería incierta. Odiaba no tener el control sobre ella, pero a la vez era lo que más le emocionaba.

–Sí, eres fastidiosa y fea, nunca pensaría en tener una familia, y menos contigo.

–¡Estúpido! ¡Tú no eres lo suficientemente hombre para estar con una reina como yo, tu cara de niña refleja lo que eres!

A pesar de que Kagura atacaba al castaño, en el interior sentía su corazón estaba oprimiéndole el pecho, no podía creer que el sádico quien la había llevado hasta esa situación ahora la tratara de esa forma. No es que le importara mucho, pero de cierta manera las palabras de Sougo la habían herido.

–¿Una reina? ¡Tienes el privilegio de decir que tu primera vez fue con un hombre! ¿Quisieras que te demostrara de nuevo qué tan hombre soy?

Con tono sugestivo se acercó y juguetonamente le besó el cuello, Kagura se ruborizó al instante y quedó estática.

–Sádico… lo de tomar responsabilidad no era en serio –dijo con la voz apagada–. No quiero que mi esposo sea un sádico narcisista con complejos de superioridad y problemas de eyaculación precoz.

El castaño se detuvo en seco. ¿Acababa de escuchar eso? Con el orgullo de hombre herido, le pegó una bofetada a la pelirroja que la hizo caer al piso. Ella roja del coraje le escupió en el rostro.

–¿Eyaculación precoz? –preguntó ofendido, masturbándose frenéticamente tratando de reanimar a su mini-sádico que había peleado valerosamente contra la Yato–. Te mostraré lo que es un hombre de verdad.

–Deja eso, tal vez ahora te estás adelantando a la vejez… ¿Necesitas una ayudita? Puedo conseguirte viagra o algo…

Sougo se llenó de rabia y se abalanzó a la pelirroja, pellizcó sus pezones, mordió sus senos, enterró sus dedos en los delgados brazos de porcelana y por último devoró sus labios en un salvaje beso. Kagura estupefacta no pudo hacer más que gritar por el trato brusco. Separó sus piernas con rudeza, sin embargo, antes de protestar, sintió como el castaño entraba duro en ella. Gritó y Okita le mordió los labios, la sangre comenzó a manar y escurrir por su mentón, él lamió el líquido carmín y la embistió con fuerza.

Los movimientos imponentes y vehementes hacían parecer todo lo anterior un juego de niños entre peluches. Kagura no hacía más que gritar y eso encendía más al policía.

La pelirroja jadeaba llena de excitación, no podía creer que él aún tuviese la energía para continuar, antes de que lo pensara, un orgasmo violento sacudió todo su cuerpo, alcanzó a ver las estrellas, planetas, naves del Harusame y una figura redonda color violeta rodando por el espacio gritando con voz graciosa: "¡Soy el Príncipe Haaataaaa!"

–¿Ya… acabaste? –preguntó Sougo aún moviéndose en el cuerpo de la pelirroja–. Yo… me vendré dentro…

Con un gruñido, al instante Okita llegó al clímax y se desplomó encima de Kagura, ella quien entreabrió los ojos con pereza giró cabeza hacia un lado para no ver el rostro del castaño muy cerca del de ella.

–Idiota, si llego a quedar embarazada, te lo cortaré…

Sougo sonrió y le dio un beso en su frente perlada del sudor, con cuidado salió de ella y se acostó a un lado.

–Kagura… me encantas –dijo acariciando suavemente su cabello bermellón, miró los moretones que empezaban a aparecer en su piel–… Lo de antes, no era verdad, eres… linda.

Un tenue rubor apareció en el rostro del shinsengumi, Kagura abrió los ojos de golpe.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó al ver la imagen tan OoC de su rival–. ¡Deja de hablar mierda!

Dio una fuerte patada a las joyas doradas del chico, él profirió maldiciones y un quejido de dolor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

[1] [_Popular referencia a Dragon Ball Z_] Opino igual que como lo haría Vegeta. A mi también me gustaría calentarlo a un nivel de más de 8.000 (?) WTF. Por cierto, es 8.000 en realidad, el único doblaje en el que Vegeta dice 9.000 es en el inglés, tanto en el original en japonés, como en español y el resto de idiomas dice 8.000.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N/A: Bueno por fin ha llegado el clímax de lo que esperaban (?) Pero no se alarmen, este no es el fin D: Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado y les pido que si les gustó, o si tienen alguna sugerencia o lo que sea, dejen un review :D Muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad me hace feliz. Saludos :3**


End file.
